bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my talk page again, because things were getting seriously long. Kenji Hiroshi 09:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) lol Hahaha yea its under beastmen or other variation of that. even pokemon has some =P But yea I can't wait to face off against hi. That ability is killer! Oh its your move in our RP when you get the chance. RazeOfLight 15:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) BWHAT!!!??? My edit didnt save!? Stupid wiki mainframe dying at random moments. T-T Oh well haha. But Hmm well I'm liking all of them but I figure Van hasnt stretched his muscles in awhile so what better opponent than him? totally makes sense. Cant wait to see his full transformation either. I have a feeling thatll be crazy as well..=)RazeOfLight 15:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea..i just had to click save like 6 times to get it to actually go through. Ah how I love the wiki's oddness. Oh well. But yea i think the transformation shouldnt be rushed. heck i barely have any downtime to do my own thing lol.Eh its fun so i cant complain. And take your time with dinner my friend. Thats one of the best meals of the day hahaRazeOfLight 15:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) haha you make even eating hilarious to think about sometimes. i was eating icre cream to see if i could inhale it down and my tooth filling came out and lets just say...my mouth felt like it was getting aizen'd lol and i figured outwhy mine was so slow. it was cause my school was making us use the backup servers....blah!!!! oh well its over now so its all good lol =) RazeOfLight 03:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Awww man I got a dentist appointment today. That kinda scares me. I have a feeling they are gonna blame me for my filling come out...-sigh- Oh well...I'll just sock them in the face as well if they do anything too 'funny' lol. Oh I finished Jikan's zanpakuto finally...wish i could find some good pictures but I guess I'll do that later on. Whew...that was tiring. haha. RazeOfLight 14:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha nah. it pretty easy to manage. I know who gets on the most so i save those ones for last that way they have ample time to reply but those who dont get on as much i try to take care off those quickly so they have something to do during the time that they are on. Oh and I saw Kentaro's page. gotta say...pretty nice. I want another go at him. Heck maybe you can use him against kyodaina while griz fights jikan. lol oh! and thanks for the advice. now i just have to think of some possible diseases. i have a few due to my medical knowledge but hitsuke is using a majority of them lol. RazeOfLight 15:04, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea this is bleach! the diseases dont actually have to be real. haha whew! this is all sorting out tobe one heck of a time. I even have more ideas to use for zanpakutos than ever before. eh...ill jot them down then save it for later on when someone needs it more. Man...I cant wait to see how Kentaro fits into everything. Especially against a whole army of people by himself.Even Yusuke couldnt pull that off (maybe you'll catch what I did there lol). The multiple RPs are just so i can see how different people operate but the secondary effect of getting everyone to see who im working with and then start RPing with each other failed I think. Hmm maybe I should send a message to everyone saying they should try working with everyone at least once =PRazeOfLight 16:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course it helped. Haha an i know what you mean...i think i just ahvent worked with Fenix-sama. Hmm...i gotta fix that. Time to add another to my list of RPs haha =P Hmm NO NO NO NO NO!! DOn't tell me about Kentaro until its there...you should know how i hate to ruin plots lol And I know he's going to have allies its just seems like they are focused on killing him the most...kinda scary to be the center of attention of that group RazeOfLight 21:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha you;re talking to the biggest troll on the site. I read everything even old articles that arent in use so of course I know about Cullen's articles. And Hmm..it looks like Kentaro will probably be the leader of the G2 squadron lol. I think he'sthe strongest followed by Ryu. And Its so sad when someone gets killed off...its like the whole family just went bye bye haha. Hmm I want to try my hand at fighting one of the members of the organization. But idk with who yet. Oh! I thought I would let you know just in case it gets taken before i finish...im making a tarot zanpakuto. Idk what all the abilities are yet but Once it gets sorted it should be pretty amazing. The one thing thats blocking me is that Idk what character to give it to or if i should make another. Eh...something'll hit me.RazeOfLight 18:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thats a great idea. They can meet a wandering zanpakuto hiding at their school. lol youre agenius my friend! ah...thats off my chest now lol. and eh...I wasnt going to do all of them. I just meant like the major tarots. then maybe the reverse tarots for the bankai. hmm....i may give her to someone else ;-) though that would only happen after a bit of time. and yurei and haruki are more believable than kentaro? I doubt that...youve thought him out way more and even has his own arc. Haruki and yurei have lost every fight theyve been in so far hahahaRazeOfLight 19:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha this tarot thing is requiring a lot more research than i expected. But I glad you gave me the idea for a wandering spirit. That makes it alot easier cause then its like anyone can use her well. Haha andi think all of our characters are believeable cause we put some aspects of ourselves into each one that we make. Kentaro is kinda scary to a point cause if its like hollow ichigo that means he could kill any of his allies without any remorse at all. Hahah dangerous but ikinda like it now that i think of it =P RazeOfLight 00:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well if you get the chance check her out. Ryoiki. I have a few abilities there with more to come as my story progresses. =) And the three gods and titans? Hmm....is everyone aiming for the stars now? lol hahaha I like it. Especially the part about the titans. No one ever remembers them. Oh! Just a thought maybe a rival or enemy or something could use the minor gods...everyone knows about the big 3 but people dont pay as much attention to like athena, hera, apollo. dionysus, hephaestus, aprhodite, etc. Idk how that would work exactly but its just an idea. Haha I just relealized you, kou, and i are gonna make the mythological type zanpakuto a new subsection =P RazeOfLight 19:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I had a feeling Percy Jackson had something to do with it. Haha its a great series! Hmm I miss Pan....=( lol But I cant wait to see who you come up with to rival kenji. I call first dibs on him to fight...well second after kenji of course! Haha And I thought Hades was a spear? The scythe were the spectres and whatnot. But eh...not like its that important lol. Oh! And thanks for the compliments. Yea I figured I couldnt give her a giant katana as her sealed form as that would be severely suspicious walking around in the human world especially going to school. I liked the final product...i think she isone my more detailed charcaters Ive had in awhile. And her abilities are still unfolding as time goes by which gives me lots of flexibities. Oh! And I think You're gonna laugh when you see who weilds her first =P RazeOfLight 19:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well a big katana might not be there but Jikan will be weilding a large shinai around school. lol But yea...when i was researching in a book it said hades had a spear...zeus's thunderbolts were large javelins so they were opposites of each other. and well you could use Hades' powers to enhance the forbidden kido that summons a cerberus like entity haha that would be amazing to see! and if you need more information i believe there is a percy jackson wikipage that has alot more information that you could use. RazeOfLight 19:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) hahaha well when i actually get a chance to wrok on my own story youll find out. lol and that info is everywhere. heck i think you have the easiest out of me you and kou. Your information is literally EVERYWHERE hahaha its like going outside looking for grass =P But eh thats a good thing causenow you have a wide variety of abilities to choose from RazeOfLight 20:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- I swear...its like people dont know how to take criticism anymore. I tell TD5 that no one beats the soul king so he should tone down his characters. As the soul king holds the very fibers of everything together and he goes all weird like im trying to kill him or something...geez bleh!! But too many abilities? Bah! Theres no such thing. Its all about versatility. And I mean if they keep taining wouldnt it eventually lead to discoveries of new techniques? LIke with Hitsugaya..I guarantee hes gonna have a whole slew of things to use when he makes his return. lol And youre lucky. I mean you got all those people helping you out...then again that could bite ya in the butt later on but i doubt that would effect you at all. lol And I think I will continue my section of the intro arc later on today since i dont think many people are gtting on today...finally a break =P RazeOfLight 21:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hahah...Idk. Im not paying it anyheed. He tried to give ME pity by saying that he will only use lieutenant level characters when RPing with me. PSH! HA! Get real. Anyways...yea people are all working from the academy now. well excluding you griz and i. Our characters were home trained. But wanderingshinobi and northstar (once he gets going) will both have academy characters. lol. Heck Shinobi had one of his characters JUST learn shikai lol. But youre right Hitsugaya isgoing to be amazing now. heck everyone will be cause i think they will see how much trouble they had with aizen and will increase their training...ohhhh!! more bankais! =D maybe ichigo's zangetsu will gain a new ability (if he does $20 says there are like 10 spams of it on here and and 20 variations on it lol.) Whew...well it looks like our RP is drawing to a close. Whenever you want to start up another just drop me a line =) RazeOfLight 18:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo Kenji my man, look i made something called the Roiyarunaito and I still have 2 spots left wanna join in? Grizzaka 17:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well are u intrested? Grizzaka 20:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, i just need one more filed. Grizzaka 20:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Zodiac Good mornin', Hiroshi! First things first, it's your post on both RP's. Second, would you mind giving me your opinion on this zanpakutou idea I have for my new character, Kōdōtai? Judging from the titlke of this section, you know that it's based around the Zodiac. It's basically a summoning of the Zodiac signs to help Kōdōtai do battle. An example of how it'd be used is him yelling "Capricorn" and large mountain goat would charge towards the opponent. Then, I could go with the "human-like" Zodiac signs and yell "Virgo," which would cause Virgo to appear and shoot her arrows at the enemy. Since thirteen signs (they changed it!) is too many for just a Shikai, I was planning on giving seven (Taurus, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn, Gemini, Virgo and Pisces) to his Shikai, and six (Leo, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Libra, Cancer and Ophiuchus) to his Bankai. Sadly, my Bankai strike has to be over with. But oh well, what will one Bankai do to me? :P Anyways, if you have any tips or comments on what to give them ability-wise, I'd be very appreciative of you. Ciao~ --- Illuminated Void 17:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, thank you for the ideas, as well as the review! I'll ask you again when I have Kōdōtai's abilities done. Well, it's your post on both RP's when you get on. Also, congrats on Sei asking you to be part of his story. I know Sei doesn't ask people besides Ten to help in his stories very often. Ciao~ --- Illuminated Void 17:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, and your go! (: --- Illuminated Void 17:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Your go. Oh no! We need something to talk about. I hate seeing "Your go." a thousand times on people's talk pages. Can you think of anything? --- Illuminated Void 18:06, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::May I ask what for? And, actually, Kronos is, like, the only Titan I don't know about. I know a lot about Atlas, as well as Gaia and Ouranos, plus all of the minor ones. Also, I'm honoured that I'm one of the select few you really talk to. (: --- Illuminated Void 18:25, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hmm, well, I'd be more than happy to help you brainstorm! And I'm really liking our Tyrell v. Tsume RP (if ya know what I mean) :P --- Illuminated Void 18:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think that's perfectly fine, as Tōsen had a second Shikai (technically) as well. And I like that idea. Showcasing the Three Big Ones (Gods) and the Three Big Ones (Titans). You do know which Titans are the big three, right? --- Illuminated Void 20:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the big three are Gaia, Ouranos (Mother and Father to the Titans) and Kronos (which is the most proper spelling). (: --- Illuminated Void 20:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Mhm, that's why it took me until a few days ago to think of the Zodiac zanpakutō (and I've been on BFFW long before you). :P --- Illuminated Void 20:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Gravity Force Hey Kenji, just wanted to let you know that i'm officially a member of GF lol Also, I wanted to see if it was alright that I create some characters that are specifically for GF, while I keep my other characters for my arc. I already have an idea for one character that I would like to create that is a ancestor of Kenta that lives during the time that GF takes place. Is there a number of characters I need to have for GF? Northstar1012 20:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings How are you today, Kenji? Hope things are going well for you. Anyways, I'll try to make this as short as possible. Ever since we began our fight (Sei and Ten vs GF), I've been keeping tabs on every GF member. I've noticed alot of growth amongst all of you, no doubt about it, however... To be quite blunt, you've shown the most improvement amongst them all. I don't want this to be miscontrued, I think each member of GF has been improving impressively, but at the same time, to me and a few others on the chat, you've shown us the best. Anyways, moving on, I am designing a story arc soon on here, and Ten is not going to be here for a week. He'll probably join in when he returns, pending he attains a new spark for Bleach, but in the meantime, the only people involved in my new arc besides me are Tak and Arch. Since Ten is always welcome into any of my stories, that makes three, and since I don't believe in prolongued stories being worked on by millions of people, I wanted to only ask one member of GF to join. Crim is on hiatus due to school, so I decided to just stick to one GF member instead of two, and its you. Now, its up to you if you wanna join, you're under no obligation to join the story. I'll be awaiting your answer. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Kiyoshi Souzou Kenji. I know we haven't talked since the rp as you are busy with your own creations, as well as mine. Now, I have only just started to make Kiyoshi but I just wanted to give you the name so that you can see its developement. I am telling this cause like Haru Nakamaru he is an Aizen-level fighter with battle status of 560/600 and well over twice as much spiritual power as an average Captain-level Shinigami (Which, I give to any character of mine with battle status of 560 and higher within a 600 battle abilities scale chart.) Later today, I will add more to him. The final, reason I am telling you about this articles developement; is that when he is done want to rp with him? Finally, this is my last Aizen-level fighter for a long time and I mean a long time. Good Day.Td5 12:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't hold grudges over something as trivial as what happened in the rp. Even when I wrote the last message I didn't even think about it. Now for, Kiyoshi he is the fourth Supreme King of his species. Also, I have started to make his species spells and not just abilities that are like spells without incanations. Also, do you have any demons or demonis spirit beings that he can fight as Kosumosukihaku are prefect for fighting them. You see unless the Kosumosukihaku lets them touch them a demon cannot phyiscal touch a Kosumosukihaku's body with their own body. Doing so purify them and once a demon is purified completely they cannot go to hell to be healed they ether are reborn as new souls or cease to exist.Td5 13:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You got any good ideas for spells that I can make for his species despite there being countless spells. Most Kosumosukihaku's make their own spells.Td5 13:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) First of all I had to change it to creation of reishi or (spirit particles). Reiryoku or ( Spiritual Power) is just energy and I rethought it should be Reishi as Reishi spirit particles are what makes up any and everything spiritual even spirit energy. As well all Kosumosukihaku have one common trait is that they all have pale skin. This is due to having Heavenly or Godlike spiritual energy and having white blood. Now their spell they are I guess they are like Kido but theirs are called Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) or Juryokupawaas (Mystical Powers) for plural reference to more than one spell or ability. Also, they have none spell abilities that are Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) as well. They aren't put under really define spell classes. Here this a powerful forbidden spell that Shino has on her abilities list. Forbidden Juryokupawaa Spell Hitotoki Choritsu (Time Standing Still). A forbidden spell that allows the caster for a limited time and in a limited area to stop the flow of time. This spell requires immense control of spirit energy as well the more powerful the caster's Spiritual Pressure the longer they can stop the passeage of time. Shino has said that her spirtual pressure is only strong enough to stop the flow of time in an area of 20 meters and for only 10 seconds. Incanation:Oh, great one of anicent's right come to me. I beg for your help against this evil. Your right hand holds all for a moment now stop them all now! Td5 13:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The caster can stop the flow of time in an limited area for a limited time. Now the caster and any that the casters allows inside of the spell can move everyone else is frozen in time. Like if they are in mid air they will stay in mid air until the spell is over. Just Hitotoki Choritsu is an old spell that one of the Supreme Kings made just others can learn it. Once a spell is made it can be taught to another Kosumosukihaku given enough time. Also, I have an idea how about you make a Kosumosukihaku of the Souzou-clan the Royal Family and make it one of Kiyoshi's older brother's sons as Kiyoshi has three older brothers. The very first Kosumosukihaku as well as the first Supreme King was a Souzou making them the first Kosumosukihakus to exist giving them numerous rare and secret abilties and spells. Td5 14:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok I only use it to get away as ten seconds is not all that much time. Now you can make a powerful one hell you can make 10,000 but unless you are making the first or second Supreme Kings Kiyoshi's Great and Great Great Grandfather that please don't make one stronger than him. There is a reason why he was chosen to be the fouth Supreme King and even though he is the youngest of four brothers.Td5 14:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) In the very near future maybe next friday I am making a tournment for Seirietou Ten and for up to six Gf members would you like to be a part one. Unlike, the Sei Challenge mine will be one on one fights.Td5 17:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It not gonna be use against them every fighter will have equal gournd. When I see Sei or ten online I will ask them if they want to join in, and even without them I still can make it. Now one requirement of this tourment is only one fighter per member and I will not be taking part.Td5 17:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ok Whatever, they look like this fine as long as they have pale skin. Also, since some of the gravity force doesn't know like raze I am a male.--Td5 15:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. are you going to make his brother a villain?--Td5 15:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro hope u don't mind but i got u ur partner for ur eleemntal god Grizzaka 02:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Valhalla The place will be in Valhalla. Now in Norse mythology Valhalla is the resting place of great kings and warriors like a warrior Heaven. I am making this a spirit world with a Bleach twist. You see once every few years in a small pocket demission of space and time it forms and the current Supreme King of the Kosumosukihaku summons warriors from all locations and even from different times to it. They can leave or fight and the one you can advance to the top can have the prize which I won't say what it is yet. You see the Soul King and the Supreme King are equals in terms as nether world has any authority over each other, however to protect the natural order my supreme king has several unique privileges like''' overseeing of potenial great warriors. Now, the catch this world can only exist for a short time after which the demission will be destroyed due to the currents of time an space that surround it and its my supreme king Kiyoshi Souzou's job to make a barrier to stop this until a fighter has won. You see Kiyoshi is job also makes it the ulimate decider of the fights. As, this is a battle nothing more, when the character fight they can lose if Kiyoshi thinks that they arent worthy to be call a great warrior. You see even if this world is destroyed and recreate every few years it records all the winners as it is the greatest honor to win in this place and to be called a truest warrior.Td5 18:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You see in norse the warriors that make it to valhalla's hall's are warriors to defend the Gods during Ragnorak. Now in my bleach ficition story you see if deemed these warrior might be summoned in times that the natural order is being harmed to a great enough degree. Now only an Aizen to Shunsui level fighter as it is a place for only the greatest of warriors. Now there are rules to this place. One attacking the Supreme King is a grave offence and at least its sends you home in disgrace. Another rule is attacking the Valkyries will get you killed and they relay info to the king as they can read thoughts. Also, now there is a requirement to this tourment whatever character you use most not have high regrets or attachment to what every world or plane they come from. This is the case until one character surrender, or unless the king calls the fight and decides the winner its a no rule fight to the death.Td5 18:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The fight has to stop the second one of the fighters decides to give up and the King can end the fight at any time. What I mean to the death is a no rule fight. Now remember it is a one member only and they have to be a good guy or a former bad guy turned good. Now you see I am not fighting as if two fighters can't decide who will lose that my king decides who wins. Now to avoid conflict of playing favoraites whenever Kiyoahi has to make a choice I will ask all the only members in the tourment fight to read the rp and to vote on who should win. And whatever the vote is I will make Kiyoshi end the fight and decided the winner on who wins the most votes.Td5 19:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I forgot two weeks from tomorrow the tournement will begin and I decide the matches since I won't be in it.Td5 09:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) We have you, Yuki or Lone Black garua with Margin Heart and Sei with Kamui. What good guy you want to use and remember that Kiyoshi can pull people from different times as well as location.Td5 21:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hakuda (Gravity Force) Hey Ken, hope all is well. I was talking to Raze about possibly creating a Hakuda page for GF and wanted to get some feedback from you before I presented the idea on the talk page. I already started a page for my War of Souls universe but I don't have a problem bringing some techniques over and then having other member add them (like Steel Palm from our RP). Though I would like to possibly screen them and what I mean is keep it to techniques that are just reliant on physical prowess (kicks, punches, throws, etc.) and not have them be like energy punches or exploding techniques or things of that nature. The moves could be based on different martial arts so everyone could contribute a technique and name. And maybe we could figure out a number system or just sort them by what kind of technique it is. What are your thoughts? Northstar1012 18:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) GF Character Alright, so I think I have one character down that will be a descendant of Kenta that I will use for the GF universe. He'll be a recently graduated student and I'm debating if he'll be a seated or unseated officer in Squad 11. Also, I wanted to run an idea by you. I was thinking that within Squad 11 they have these little fight clubs where 2 fighters would step in and just fight barehanded. To keep themselves training and getting stronger. They are sort of like gladiator matches between squad members to determine seating position. What do you think? Northstar1012 01:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Kenji Three things *Do you still want to rp against Kiyoshi Souzou? *What character will you be using in the tournement rp? *Do you have a chant room or somewhere that I can talk to you.? This is about the GF.Td5 17:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Those are reasonable requests. Now since, I cannot just say who I want to talk about on this wiki. As, I wish to avoid conflict completely. Lets just say there is someone on this wiki that has become annoying with their narrow minded ways of article creation. Also they believe that their ways are always right and perfect. The person is not you, but since anyone can read other's messages I won't say who it is.Td5 18:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It is not RazeofLight. Most of those message we exchanged were from me not sleeping for over 48 to get use to college after a 43 day vaction. And mental process suffers. The person isn't in the Gf exactly but I will not say who it is. To prove it someone differen I did invite Raze, you and other members to my tournament. I makes no sense to invite someone to multi tournament rp that you dislike we just had strong different views.Td5 19:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, and the reason it seemed the disagreement between Raze and myself was bad a few day prior he/she said something and raze saying something similar and it just hit a raw nerve that someone else made. Just cause raze and I have different views on characters doesn't me I will disrespect his views as wrong they just aren't my ways thats all.Td5 20:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Old WHEEEEEW!!! I'm back from hiatus. I had to take some time to focus on my schooling. Well that and my new lady. lol I've been pretty much exhausted for the past few days. I feel like I've missed so many things now. Bt I'm back so thats good at least haha. But yea thanks. Eh...I guess he hasn't really faced Van yet so he doesnt know the extent of my characters...or Anna now that she has sei's and raian's abilities as well as some skill in arcanists abilities. Hmm...eh oh well. =p Hahaha I should make a spam character that uses every eye technique from naruto all in one zanpakuto....that would just be hilarious. Oh! you probably have but did you see Yuki's new villian? it gave me a great idea....if everyone made a powerful villian...we could have them come together or something like the league of evil...but they arespread out and slowly die off as our stories progress. i wanted to run that by you before i go to others with it...seeing as how youll probably insppire me to make it better somehow. Oh just two more things i promise lol. 1) would you mind adding Ryoiki to the mythological section? I cant do it cause it just turns to words and symbols for some reason.and 2) wouldnt it be better in the kido-subsection rather than elemental? RazeOfLight 14:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Idea Evening Kenji! I've been browsing through different sources, and I think I've got a storyline idea that I'm running through. If your willing, I'd like to pitch some ideas to you. The story will take place an indeterminate time after the events of the Winter War, and will heavily involve the past use of the Hogyoku and its true power (and no, it will not be like what you've seen on this site, not even close). First and foremost I need to establish the so called "true power" that will be revealed through the story in regards to the Hogyoku. Namely its ability to dissolve barriers/boundaries. In this story the Hogyoku's ability to do that is actually an '''absolute, and has actually affected the dimensions its been transported through. It did more than dissolve the barrier between shinigmai and hollow, it dissolved the barrier between the dimensions. Im sure you realize how bad that actually is, especially if you account for the Dangai Precipice World and how it screws with spacetime. Having that spill onto any other dimension....well lets just say its best that it doesnt. Finding out how and why the barriers from dissolving will be the first part of this adventure. The second is learning that the Hogyoku's power goes beyond dissolving barriers and its so called desire materialization. Actually its more of a....guide for the bleach timeline. According to Aizen it has a will, and given its abilities, and the story Im weaving together, its purpose is to ensure that the mainline continues moving forwards as fate determines. It didnt materialize ichigo's will, so much as ensure that the events that happened, happened. Normally though the influence of the Hogyoku is small, minute really, but after Kisuke got ahold of it, well more like he...he created a copy of the original. An imperfect copy. Which moved events much faster and much too soon than they were originally supposed to happen. Also because its imperfect its powers are slowly going out of control, hence the reason why the barriers between dimensions are dissolving. The goal after that will be trying to actually stop the barriers from dissolving, which is a lot more complicated than it sounds. But once that is taken care of, the imperfect Hogyoku will finally reach its breaking point, and actually start to screw with the main time line. As in everything is now completely screwed in the worst ways possible. Important events that happened, well didnt. It will be the job of these heroes to find, create or replicate another Hogyoku, go through time and fix the the things that happened, (such as Aizen starting his plan oh....110 years early, and winning. But once the threat of the main time line breaking down is fixed, the heroes so to speak will have to deal the ramifications of their efforts. Namely the hundreds of alternate timelines they created as a result of their efforts to fix the main timeline, and now dealing with people from that dimension trying to get ahold of the Hogyoku, which if they do and return it to their home dimension, in a king of the hill sorta battle royale, to become the new main time line. What are your thoughts? --- Illuminate Void 23:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Kyousha Takeshi Hey Kenji, just finished up Kenta's ancestor if you want to take a look. He's one of 2 characters that I want to create for the GF universe and wanted to know what seat I should make him. Have any suggestions or comments? Northstar1012 06:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Heya Hi Kenji~ I was wondering if I could make a Mythology-Type Zanpakuto for my next character? I didnt know if I actually needed permission, but I felt like it would be polite to ask.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 09:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks man. Dont worry about the reply, I know how it is to be swamped with stuff :)Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 21:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha. I can understand that. I take Psychology too. But then again, I'm sure regardless of what classes, any individual needs a break.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 21:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The articles go well. I've been helping my friend get used to being a Fanon junkie on BFF, so he keeps my hands full. Outside of that, just trying to keep dishing out new ideas fro GF and such.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 21:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha...thanks. I'm glad he's impressing other people besides me. Raze seems to enjoy his work as well. And thanks for the input there about my Mythology-Type Zanpakuto. Only problem is, it's one of those types where figuring a Bankai for it will be...difficult. (Kinda like Illusion-Types ~_~)Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 22:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Zodiac ~ Part II I. Am. ALIVE! Heh, I haven't had a stupid internet connection for days! Anyways, what have you and the rest of Gravity Force been up to? I hope you've been well. Get back to me when you can. Ciao~ --- Illuminated Void 21:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC)